<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's You! by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306369">It's You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cap-IM Stony Bingo [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Shy Steve Rogers, Soft Boys, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment you realise your soulmate was there all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cap-IM Stony Bingo [83]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Greenie's Cap-IM Stony Bingo - 2020 Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt <a href="https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k"> “Soul Mate” [O2]</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god, it’s you.” Tony says, a weight he hadn’t realised rested on his heart lifted. “Thank fuck!”</p><p>“Well, uhhh…” Steve says, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, his face red. “Not exactly the response I pictured when I finally found my soulmate”</p><p>Tony lets out a small laugh. “Oh believe me, I’m freaking out” he admits, “but I’m glad it’s you”</p><p>Steve ducks his head, his shoulders hitched up around his ears. “What? Captain America?”</p><p>“No” Tony says, grabbing Steve by the chin, gently lifting his face so he could look into Steve’s eyes. “My best friend”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>